miraculousladybugfandomcom-20200222-history
Plagg/Relationships
Adrien Agreste Tikki In "The Dark Owl", Plagg sees Tikki after Marinette and Adrien detransform, who shushes him when he expresses surprise. To regain his energy, Plagg accepts sharing a macaron with Tikki and they "know each other very well."https://twitter.com/WinnyGZ/status/690812112290107393 In "Sandboy", after leaving Adrien; he meets with Tikki on a rooftop affectionately calls her "Sugarcube". And yet, they both share the concern of contacting Nooroo. Before leaving Master Fu's shop again he saw that Tikki was really close and affectionate with her owner Marinette. During "Oblivio", when Plagg loses his memory he refuses to help a couple of "strangers" despite being convinced by Tikki. Having enough when she calls him selfish and a total coward, Plagg was offended and calls himself a free spirit. He spends brief time with Tikki in "Reflekdoll", until the two were sent flying along with the limo seeing the sentimoster's destruction, Plagg helped remind her of the task at hand and assured her that everything would be okay. When comes to anything involving cheese he doesn't always listen to Tikki is in "Kwamibuster". Upon seeing the Science teacher Plagg is told why he should listen to her. Afterwards, when Tikki opted wanting to tell their owners or at least Master Fu Plagg calmed her nerves but when it resulted in the two getting captured. He tried to get out and offered to use his Cataclsym but was halted by Tikki saying he couldn't control his powers. Plagg thought Tikki might have a plan but was saddened that she didn't and expressed hoped that her owner would. Marinette Dupain-Cheng/Ladybug Gabriel Agreste/Hawk Moth Plagg and Gabriel have never met, and when Adrien suggests that his father is playing a prank on him with Plagg in "Stoneheart", Plagg adamantly warns Adrien that he can never reveal his secret identity to his father or anyone else. Although rarely commenting on it, Plagg can tell that a lot of Gabriel's actions toward Adrien make him very disappointed. The discovery of Gabriel's secret safe excites Plagg in "Volpina", though he quickly loses interest after seeing nothing interesting, other than thinking he may remember the book from somewhere. In "The Collector", Plagg voiced concerns about Gabriel being able to see him thus revealing Adrien's identity as Cat Noir but was happy that kwamis couldn't be filmed or photographed. Like Adrien, Plagg is unaware that Gabriel is Hawk Moth, but in "Sandboy", he shudders at the idea of being discovered by him. During "Stormy Weather 2", when Adrien expresses doubt over the possibility of his father changing, Plagg reminds Adrien of all the nice things his father has done for him and compares him to grind cheese, stating that its got a hard rind but soft inside. Nino Lahiffe Never having met Nino, Plagg knows that Adrien views him as his best friend. He reassures Adrien that they can save Nino from his akumatization after enjoying the party for a while in "The Bubbler", and he is very amused by Nino's attempt to reveal his feelings for Marinette in "Animan", listening to the conversation on Adrien's head. Chloé Bourgeois Although never meeting her, Plagg doesn't care much for her. He has fun teasing Adrien about him possibly being in love her Chloé when they learn about Alya's belief in Chloé being Ladybug in "Lady Wifi". He also invades Chloé's bag for what looks like a box of Camembert, and after learning it isn't, he plays with her bracelet before it gets stuck on his head, leading to a lot of problems, including getting Marinette in trouble. He is completely aware that Adrien doesn't have a crush on Chloé especially when he sees a nightmare version of him talking about being in love with her calling it nonsense in "Sandboy". Master Wang Fu Similar to Tikki, Plagg is loyal to Wang Fu where he refused to tell Adrien any secrets in "Syren". But when Wang meets Adrien in person, Plagg happily introduces him. In spite of Master Fu being his guardian, as seen in "Style Queen", he disagrees with Master Fu's fact on how dangerous he can be and doesn't listen to the latter, which implies that Plagg won't fully obey anyone including Master Fu other than Adrien. Nooroo Plagg is aware that Nooroo's powers are being used for evil and promises to free him one day. In "Sandboy", he knows that it's Nooroo's birthday and misses him dearly to the point where he cries. Wayzz Plagg and Wayzz seem to get along well with each other, though he seems insensible on how Wayzz feels crossed towards his destruction caused in the past in "Style Queen". And yet the two work well together when they tried to get in contact with Nooroo during his birthday in "Sandboy". Lila Rossi He hasn't met Lila in person but Plagg is aware of her since "Volpina" knowing that Adrien as himself wasn't enough to stop her. In "Chameleon", he doesn't see her as good friend for Adrien after she puts him to sleep with an enchanted kiss. In "Oni-Chan", he is suspicious of Lila when she goes sneaking around Adrien's room aware that she lies frequently and was unsure what she was looking for.